A Day in the Life of Prussia
by America's Nantucket
Summary: Just a quick 4 Chapter story of the Awesome One, Prussia  A little bit of Germancest, but mostly just brotherly love. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! Prussia speaking in all my awesomeness! Today, I have invited you to experience a typical day in the life of the Awesome One!

ERSTE!(First): I wake up~(Well, duh!)

"Ahh, what an awesome day to be awesome!"

ZWEITE!(Second): I brush my teeth~

"Bruder, we're almost out of toothpaste!" It was pretty much empty anyways so I threw it out.

DRITTE!(Third): I get dressed~

"Getting dressed~!" I love announcing what I do. Makes me sound more awesome.

VIERTE!(Fourth): Breakfast time~!

"OH. MEIN. GOTT! THESE PANCAKES ARE DELICIOUS!" Bruder then tells me to haltz maul and chew with my mouth closed.

AND FINALLY, F NFTE!(Fifth): I leave the house to start my awesome adventure~

"Auf Wiedersehen, Bruder! Ich liebe dich~!"

"Haltz maul, dummkopf." he would always say after. Meanie.

And so, that was my awesome morning! But don't leave yet, of course! My day has just begun!

X X X

I start the rest of my morning bothering the hell out of Austria.

"HALLOOOO, AUSTRIA~! May I have your vital regions, bitte? And maybe a part of Silesia?" I'd always bat my eyes at him as I said this. Austria's the BEST person to annoy. Why, you say? Well, one thing is: he argues back with you! Oh, how I just love that! Usually, my little Austria starts to get irritated about now.

"No way," he says, sighing his usual ticked off sigh. "Silesia's mine. So are my vital regions so stop trying to claim them." Jackpot. Now, I kick my awesomness into overdrive.

"Fine...I'll just go away...since you don't like me, Austria." I start to walk towards the window- where I originally came from- and hung my shoulders low.

"Wait," he said. "you don't need to get all sad about it. Here, come and listen to me play the piano." As I looked back, my eyes filled with happiness again. Austria had pulled up a chair next to his Grand Piano and patted it, gesturing me to sit down. Hook. Line. Sinker! Works every time!

X X X

Alright, now the early afternoon has come~! It's even more exciting than my morning! First, though, I usually get chased out of Austria's house by that crazy lady, Hungary. She keeps saying she want's her 'Happy Place' back and smacks me with her ficken frying pan she carries around with her. What the hell is a 'Happy Place'? Anyways, I really start my afternoon back home with my Bruder. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruder, I'm hoooome~! What's for lunch?" I flopped myself on the couch, stuck my hand in my pants and relaxed.

"Make it yourself," Bruder would always say. "You can cook, can't you?" Not be be braggy, but my cooking is pretty exquisite. But then again, I barely ever cook because I'm too lazy at times. Like what I'm doing right now.

"Make it for me~!" I said in a singsong voice. Bruder doesn't really mind my laziness so I can pretty much get away with anything I do, so he ends up making lunch for both of us. He'd most of the time mumble an insult, like 'arschloch' or 'dummkopf' but I take them as compliments

X X X

So, Bruder and I had out lunch. It was supposedly a Japanese thing called 'Ramen'. Someones been hanging around Japan a little to much. But it was good. I had to eat it with a fork, though as Bruder was being professional and using those things them Japanese call chopsticks. "Show off," I mumbled.

"You're not the one to speak about being a show off, Bruder," Bruder says. "You make an arsch of yourself everyday, trying to impress Austria and I." I hated it when he brought this up.

"Ja, whatever," I said, sticking my fork in my mouth and grimacing. "I'm just that awesome to risk my life and be an arsch." Being a jerk is fun~! No matter who it is, it's always fun! Although, Bruder does get a little mad...

X X X

When lunch is over, I spend the rest of the afternoon trying to get Bruder to play with me. Never really works but at least I try. "Come on, Bruder!" I say, tugging at his arm. "Just one game, bitte? I won't ask ever again!" A sudden idea popped into my head. "Oh, Bruder~? what if I said this game involved...beer?" That made his ears perk up.

"What? Beer, you say?" Bruder turned around to see if he heard me right. I smirked.

"Ja. Whaddya say, Bruder? I call it 'Drink 'til you Drop'. You in?" Bruder put his hand out.

"Ja, of course I'm in." Oh, this is going to priceless!

X X X

"Ready, Bruder?" I said, putting my Stein(Or a mug, as you Americans prefer)above my head.

"Ready, Gil," Bruder says, doing the same.

"On the count of three. Ein. Zwei, DREI!" We both chugged down out beer in about five seconds flat. "Ha, I think I finished first!" I screamed, pointing Bruder in the face.

"We still have a lot more to go, Bruder!" He screamed back at me. "Lets just see how long we can hold out!" I started refilling My Stein to the brim, along with Bruder's.

"Bottoms up~!" I said, taking a large gulp. "Ahh, Gott, that's good!" Looking to my left, I saw Bruder already refilling for the third time. I had to catch up! 'Hey, wait for me, Bruder!"

"This is a game, Gilbert," He said, taking another big gulp. "I don't have to slow down~!" We both did this before about seven rounds before things went downhill. 


	3. Chapter 3

"G...Gil?" Bruder slurred, not lifting his face from the table. "Are we...drunk yet...? Hic." I groaned.

"J-ja...I think so...oh Gott, I think...I'm winning...right?" We both managed to lift out heads up to look at each other, then burst into random laughter.

"I think...i-it's...hic! clear that...I'm winning, Gil...Gilbert." Bruder took the last drop of beer from his stein and grumbled unintelligibly. I cleared my throat roughly.

"I-impossible!" I spat. "I am winning!"

"Nein, I am!"

"I AM!" I slammed my Stein on the table and stood up. "I...can hold my liquor...sooo much better than you!"

"Lies!" Bruder growled. "Y-you really think you can? Well...lets have one more round, shall we? That will prove that I am more superior than you!" He filled his stein all the way to the top and quickly chugged it down. I did the same.

"HA!" I cried out defiantly. "I did it! I can-" My face forcefully smacked onto the table as I slowly fell onto the ground and heaved like crazy. "OH GOTT!"

"HA!" Bruder pointed at me. "I win! I-" As soon as he said that, he collapsed onto the floor as well where he became unconscious as well.

X X X

When I woke up, Bruder was "Well, well, well," He said, smirking. "It seems like big Bruder Gilbert lost to little Bruder Ludwig~!" Now I remember why I don't play games with him. He gets like this every time. I put my hand on my forehead.

"Mein Gott...I hate hangovers. How do you know for sure you won, huh?"

"Easy," Bruder put his hands on his hips. "You passed out before me. And you said you could hold your liquor better than me." He continued to brag and gloat. Gott, I think I now see how annoying I am.

"Haltz maul, arschloch!" I screamed. "There's no need to be braggy about it!" Muttering more German under my breath, I started to pout. Bruder grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"You know...Ich liebe dich, Gil." That usually cheers me up, but not this time.

"I thought I told you to haltz maul. I'm mad at you." I grumbled. "It's like you're calling me weak. I'm not weak! I'm strong and awesome!"

"Keep dreaming, Gil," Bruder said with a tease. "For an ex-nation, you sure talk big."

"Whatever," I said quickly, ignoring the fact he called me an 'ex-nation'. It was true, but I never liked to hear it. Made me feel less awesome now that I'm just a regular person. "Lets just clean up..."

My evening is coming up next! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!~ 


	4. Chapter 4

"Luddy, where are my pajamas?" I yelled out.

"In the drawers like always, dummkopf," Bruder answered. I dashed to the bedroom and yanked open the drawer.

"Ahh, my pajamas! Cute as ever~!" Pulling them out, I set them to the side so I could undress. "Hnhnhnn~!" I quickly took my shirt off and hopped on the bed. "Shirtless Gilbert on the bed! Awesomness!"

"Haltz maul!" Bruder yelled from the bathroom. "It's nighttime for Gott's sake!" I sat down and took my pants off as well, ignoring him.

"What's this? A half naked Gilbert is on the bed now!" I stood back up on the bed and laughed. This was fun! "The Awesome Me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, Ja~!" Bruder was starting to get ticked, I could tell. I hear him mumbling some insults in German.

"Gilbert, get dressed and get off the ficken bed!" He finally shouted, opening the door. I plopped down.

"Sorry, Bruder!"

X X X

A little later(thirty minutes), Bruder and I were getting into bed. "Gil, make sure your bird is in the other room, bitte." Bruder said to me. "I don't want to wake up with it in my face. True story right there. I called out quietly.

"Gilbird, you in here?" A faint chirp came from the other room; my room, actually. This is Bruder's room. "All clear, Luddy~!" I flopped back on the bed.

"Good. Well, lets go to to bed now." Bruder turned himself to the side and didn't say anything else. I took the pillow that was beside me and hugged it.

"Guten nacht, Ludwig," I said, poking his shoulder. "See you in the morgen."

Well, there you have it! An awesome day in the life of Me, Prussia! I thank you all for sticking with me 'til the end. Until next time! Kesese~! *Flicks cape defiantly and disappears* Auf Wiedersehen~! 


End file.
